This invention relates to an equipment trailer and more particularly to a full-tilt, low-angle equipment trailer designed to transport large equipment such as pavers, semimounted equipment, buses, trucks, rollers, sweepers, trenchers, etc.
Many types of trailers have been previously provided for transporting large equipment over the road. The equipment is normally loaded onto the trailer from the rearward end thereof. Folding ramps or the like have sometimes been provided at the rear ends of the trailers to enable the equipment to move onto the trailer bed. In some cases, the bed of the trailer is tilted to move the rearward end thereof into close proximity to the ground to enable the equipment to move or be moved onto the trailer. A problem associated with both the folding ramp design and the tilting trailer bed is that the angle of the same is quite large thereby making it difficult, if not impossible, for the equipment to be loaded onto the trailer.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a low-angle tilt trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tilt trailer for carrying large pieces of equipment wherein the rear wheels of the trailer may be moved forwardly relative to the trailer bed for loading and unloading purposes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tilt trailer which has approximately an 81/2.degree. angle of incline.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low-angle tilt trailer including an upper deck portion which may be loaded without lowering the rearward end of the trailer to the ground.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a low-angle tilt trailer wherein the rear axle assembly is secured directly to the main frame thereby assuring better alignment and tire maintenance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a low-angle tilt trailer including longitudinally movable rear wheels which may be selectively moved to accommodate various load concentrations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low-angle tilt trailer which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.